


I Know

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Series: Murdurphy Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grounder reader - Freeform, Guns, M/M, reader - Freeform, tumblr prompt fill, your name here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your shot, and Murphy tells you how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

You felt the pain first; A brief burst of never stopping fireworks in your leg. You screamed, but it didn’t sound like you at all; It sounded like a stranger. The blood came next, an onslaught of dripping redness. Then a tingling numbness as you realized what had happened; You had been shot. The Mountain man had shot you, a small, angular bullet had lodged itself in your leg, your armour not strong enough to hold it at bay. 

Another hit your shoulder, and a third ruptured your side. You hoped to God that none of them hit anything too important. You had to continue onward, shouting in a language you didn’t quite understand. The Sky children were your responsibility; It was your job to guide them on this difficult scouting mission, to avoid to acid fog and the man eating Mountain Mutants. You felt your body failing and you shouted at them to run-”Get to safety!” 

You felt someone wrap a protective arm around you; A totally foreign and new feeling. No one had ever tried to protect you. Your tribe’s mantra was “Survival of the Fittest” and if you didn’t happen to be one of the ones destined to live, well, then you died with honour. You were the leader of a whole army, only bested by the Commander Lexa herself. You hadn’t expected to die, but if you did, you would do so with honour. 

“No, leave me. You must save yourself, report back to our camps and tell them what has happened,” you intoned, your breath becoming ragged and desperate. The bullet was still lodged in your side, and you slouched down, knowing it was weak that you were willing the pain to end. Life was hard. Shit had to get done. You had to do it. 

You looked up to see who hadn’t let you go, an arm still wrapped around your waist, holding you up. It was one of the Sky children, his arm the only thing stopping you from hitting the hard, pebbled ground beneath his feet. He could leave you, step on you like you surely would have done him; Tradition demanded it. Instead you felt him elevating you further, his gaze set ahead as he began to run, his lips held tightly between his teeth until he drew blood. His whole concentration was on keeping you with him, getting to camp, finding a healer (one of theirs or one of yours) and getting you well. You didn’t understand...

“Why?” You asked, your voice coming out breathy, accented by the strange accent of yours you had only begun to hear after the Sky Children had shown you how their English was really pronounced. You realized you had learned wrong, and though it was a little humiliating to be second best after a foreigner, you knew you would learn. The Sky Child who had saved you offered no explanation, simply letting your head fall to his shoulder as he entered his camp, guiding your increasingly limp form to what must be their medical tent. 

You knew you both had a common goal; Rescue your peoples from the confines of the Mountain, hopefully taking the Mountain Men down, reading their supplies, and truly having the land to yourselves, free of fear for the first time in forever. Wouldn’t it, then, have been in this Sky Child’s interest to leave you? To let you die? A better warrior would have taken your place as second to the Commander and a better job would be done of killing the enemy. Of saving this boy’s friends. 

Your head felt heavy, thinking like speaking through a heavy cloud of smog that took your thoughts and magnified them in strange places. Little facts grabbing your attention and clouding the bigger picture, making it near impossible to see anything but the smallest of details. You wanted to concentrate on the Why’s of the situation, find this boy’s motive, but you found yourself instead drawn to the individual colours of the moment, caught up in the maybes instead of the hows. 

You felt someone above you, felt pain as someone dug inside of you. You weren’t sure if they were saving you or torturing you; Either could be happening, but for some reason you felt like they were saving you. You thought it was medical attention they were providing you with, not military malice. You didn’t understand why, but you were grateful all the same. Though you would have taken a life and given yours without complain, you didn’t want to die. You wanted to live, you wanted to serve the Commander, one day be the commander. You wanted so much, and you knew if you were to give into the pain now, you would never getting anything ever again. You had to hold onto the lifeline the Sky Child had thrown you, though it hurt to flounder in a sea of pain. 

You heard distorted voices above you, floating in your unconscious. You felt as though you were part of the clouds, part of the part that wanted to live. That was the only part you could understand now, not the military bravado you had raised within yourself; Winning was a battle, but losing was a drug. A loss, the feel of blood rushing over your skin, knowing you had room for improvement, knowing you could try harder...finally letting go. 

It was all too much; You let go. 

Everything went black. 

Beep! Beep!

Someone was speaking to you, someone was crying over you. You could make out the face of the Sky Child who had saved you, but he looked so far away. His nose, his lips, his cheeks...his face was quivering. You couldn’t tell which of you was crying; Why would he be crying? Were you dead? Did he miss you, for some unfathomable, useless reason? He was only human. You were only human. Mortality...it was so obvious. It was right there; Pain was a side effect of living, but dying, that was the easy way out. It was against the rules of your tribe to take the easy way. 

Using all your remaining strength you pulled out of the black pool that was threatening to consume you; Drawn you. Take your being, your soul, your blood. Take it all away from your claw like and reaching, your needy and sad grasp. 

“I love you, Y/N.” Were the first words you heard as you dragged yourself into the conscious world, the next ones were just as surprising; “Please, don’t die.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Murphy,” you drawled, your voice rasping with apparent disuse. You wondered how long you had been on the edge as your vision blurred, and you felt pain shoot through you. You had been shot so many times...lost so much life. “You’ll have to try harder to lose me next time.” 

He wrapped his arms around you, and you didn’t push him away, instead letting him hold you; Letting him make you feel safe again, if only for a little while. 

“I love you, Y/N. I mean it.” 

I know you do, You thought. This Sky Child, Murphy, he was special. You loved him too, a little bit.

“I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!! :)


End file.
